Déjame ir
by msmoakqueen
Summary: Cuando Diggle me dijo que Felicity estaba preparando sus cosas para irse, fui hacia el "foundry" , para saludarla, antes de que se marchara
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Diggle me dijo que Felicity estaba preparando sus cosas para irse, fui hacia el "foundry" , para saludarla, antes de que se marchara. No me había informado el día en el que se iba, solo sabía que iba ayudar a Barry en un problema que tenía. No dio mas explicaciones y tampoco se las pedí. Aunque quise hacerlo.  
Entré y la vi sentada en la silla, frente el ordenador. Era agradable entrar y verla ahí.  
—¿No pensabas decirme nada? - pregunté  
—Oliver... - dijo, dando vuelta a la silla, mirándome, como si estuviera sorprendida de que estuviese ahí  
—No sabía que te ibas hoy. ¿En serio pensabas que iba a dejar que te fueras sin haberte saludado antes?  
—Pensaba llamarte después – respondió, y volvió a dar vuelta a la silla, para escribir algo en un papel.  
—Es bueno saberlo  
—Estoy apuntando todo lo que necesitan saber sobre informática, para arreglárosla sin mi. También dejé activados varios sistemas, para que todo sea mas fácil. Espero que no hagan explotar nada  
—No te preocupes. Vamos a esperarte. No haremos nada hasta que vuelvas – pude notar como soltaba un leve suspiro y se volvió a dar vuelta  
—Oliver – se levantó y camino unos pasos hacia mi. - No voy a volver  
—Explicate  
—Si no te dije nada de que me iba hoy, es porque no me gustan las despedidas. - hizo una pausa – Quería evitarlo... las despedidas  
—No puedes irte. Nosotros te necesitamos aquí.  
—Ya te dije que dejé todo programado, para que podáis trabajar sin mi.  
—Nada se puede comparar con tu trabajo  
—Pueden llamarme si tienen dudas y voy a venir de visita  
—¿Es tan necesario que te vayas?  
—Me necesita  
—Yo te necesito  
—No me necesitas aquí...  
—Te lo dije una vez.. te necesito aquí  
—Eso era antes de Roy – pausa – Antes de Sara...  
—Ninguno hace tu trabajo  
Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos. Realmente no sabía que decir para que no se fuera.  
—Somos un equipo. Y una de las razones por las que salgo ahí afuera, es porque confío en tu trabajo  
—Mira, hablé con Barry y quiero ayudarle. No esta pasando por un buen momento y realmente necesita mi ayuda. Con mi ayuda no me refiero solo a ordenadores, si no como amiga.  
—Lo entiendo, pero no es necesario que te vayas para siempre  
—Quizás no lo sea, pero yo también necesito irme – Ella sonaba tan diferente. Tan seria. Tan poco normal en ella.  
—¿Hay algún problema?  
—No, solo que me va venir bien estar lejos de aquí  
—¿Hay alguna razón?  
—Nada de lo que preocuparse  
—¿Nada de lo que no preocuparse? Te vas... ¿Y dices que no pasa nada de lo que me tenga que preocupar? ¿Que pasa?  
—Na...  
—No digas nada – interrumpí  
—No soy tan importante aquí como piensas.  
—Lo eres  
—Dejame hablar.  
—No es que no me guste estar aquí. Me gusta estar aquí. Quiero a mis ordenadores y me gusta ayudar, pero solo hago eso. Estoy sentada en mi silla, mientras todos estáis fuera. Yo no sé luchar. Soy la única que no sabe.  
—Hey – me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro – Si salimos fuera es por ti. Nadie mas puede hacer lo que tu haces. No me gusta que te sientas así, sabes que eres una parte importa de esto. Sea lo que sea esto, sin ti no es lo mismo  
—Os la arreglareis sin mi  
—No – quité mi mano de su hombro y la miré – No podemos  
—¿Entiendes ahora porque no quería despedirme? Sabia que no me ibas a dejar...  
—Sin ti no funciona esto... y en algún momento vamos a necesitar mas de lo que dejaste y solo tu sabrás arreglarlo  
—Bueno, puedo trabajar desde allí, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Activaré un sistema, para que todo sea mas fácil - suspiré  
—No es lo mismo...  
—¿Por qué?  
—Te necesito al 100% y aquí, sin descuidar nada y allí estarás ayudando a Barry, ¿Que pasara cuando el te necesite y yo también?  
—No sé. No hagas esto mas difícil. Llámame cuando tengas una duda, yo siempre voy a tratar de ayudarte – agarró su maleta y camino hacia la puerta  
— . – fui tras ella – No hemos terminado  
—Voy a llegar tarde. Tienes que dejarme ir  
—No quiero dejarte ir.  
—Por favor... - dio media vuelta y me miró – No vas a notar que no estoy, lo prometo  
—Felicity, no quiero perderte  
—Suena irónico. No se puede perder algo que nunca se tuvo, aunque no tenga ningún sentido en este momento – suspiré y cerré mis ojos durante unos segundos  
—No puedes irte  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque te amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Me miró y la miré durante unos escasos segundos. Necesitaba que dijera algo, porque me estaba matando de la angustia. Ni si quiera sé porque dije lo que dije. Solo estaba desesperado. Una parte de mi necesitaba decirlo, pero la otra no entendía el por qué. No tuve tiempo de pensar acerca de lo que siento, debido a todo lo que pasó en este ultimo tiempo.

"¿Qué? - preguntó y yo tan solo suspiré. No tenía planeado que esto pasara así. No tendría que haber dicho nada, pero una parte de mi, se siente aliviado de haberlo dicho. Era como una espina clavada en mi y necesitaba sacarla. - Tengo que irme – dijo mirando su reloj

"Espera" - agarré su brazo con mi mano e hice que se parara

"No sé a donde quieres llegar con todo esto" - dijo sin darse vuelta

"Necesito que te quedes" - dije y solté un leve suspiro. Ella iba a irse y yo estaba ahí parado como un idiota sin saber que hacer, jodiendo todo con cada palabra

"¿Sabes lo que necesitas? - dio la vuelta y me miró - "Necesitas madurar un poco. No todo va salir siempre como tu quieres. No necesitas mentir para que me quede, no soy como las demás chicas que caen rendidas a los pies de "Oliver Queen". - En su mirada había bastante enfado, nunca la había visto así, ni si quiera cuando ella me discutía acerca de ser mi secretaría – No hace falta que digas nada mas – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Me quedé ahí parado durante unos minutos, quizás con esperanza de que se diera vuelta y regresara... ella no volvió. No sé que me daba mas rabia, el hecho de que se fuera para siempre o el hecho que se iba para estar con Barry...

Me puse a entrenar, pensaba que así iba sacar toda mi rabia, pero lo único que gané es estar mas enfadado. _"No soy como las demás chicas que caen rendidas a los pies de "Oliver Queen", _resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ella tenia razón, no era como las demás. Ella era diferente. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi, hablando sin parar con su característico balbuceo. Lo supe cuando me dijo que me veía como un héroe. Ella es la única persona que me ve así. La única capaz de decirme lo que piensa sin importar nada. Siempre supe que algo pasaba, algo que nunca me había pasado con nadie, ni siquiera con Laurel.

"¿Piensas parar en algún momento?" - dijo Diggle, junto con Roy. Ambos habían entrado y yo no había notado la presencia de ambos. Estaban tan concentrado en mis pensamientos. Solo los miré y continué dando golpes.

"¿Quien dijo que había que controlar la ira? Ah si, fuiste tu... " - Roy y su sarcasmo. Hubiera contestado, pero decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo.

"¿Nos dejas solos? - pude escuchar a Diggle preguntándole a Roy y este no se opuso a mucho - "Ahora vas a decir que esta pasando aquí, estas como muy enfadado"

"Se fue... ella simplemente se fue, para siempre" - dije, finalmente

"¿Felicity? - preguntó, como si no fuera lo suficiente obvio. "Sabía que te ibas a reaccionar mal, pero... ¿Pasó algo mas?"

"Paso que la perdí, por idiota. Por no darme cuenta antes" - Deje el martillo encima de la goma, después de estar golpeando casi una hora "Hice todo para que se quedara y no fue suficiente"

"¿Que hiciste? - Diggle me miró y cruzó sus brazos

"Le dije que la amaba. No sé porque lo hice, por idiota, pero lo hice"

"¿Y que te dijo?

""_Necesitas madurar un poco. No todo va salir siempre como tu quieres. No necesitas mentir para que me quede, no soy como las demás chicas que caen rendidas a los pies de "Oliver Queen" _- dije textualmente – Y se fue.. porque yo no supe que decir. ¿Como iba a saber que decir; si no si quiera planee decirle que la amaba? ¿Como pretendía que me creyera, si ni yo mismo me lo creo?"

"Ese el problema... no eres capaz de abrirte a lo que sientes. Desde que Felicity llegó, he estado observando todo y parece que el único que se daba cuenta era yo. Es mas que evidente que algo pasa entre vosotros, pero ninguno fue capaz de abrirse"

"Lo hice..."

"Decirle que la amabas en esas circunstancias no es abrirse. ¿La amas?" - y por primera vez, me lo pregunté a mi mismo. ¿Como saber si lo que siento es amor y no un simple capricho?

"No lo sé y juro que me estoy volviendo loco" - cogí el martillo otra vez y comencé a golpear

"Si quieres una solución para todo esto, deja de golpear y hablemos bien" - volví a dejar el martillo y lo miré, esperando que hablara. "Esta bien si no sabes que la amas, solo dime... ¿Que sientes por ella? ¿Que se te pasa por la cabeza cuando la ves?" - cerré los ojos por unos segundos y suspiré

"Cuando la veo, siento esa confianza en mi mismo, que no siento con nadie. Ella me da la fuerza que necesito para salir ahí afuera, porque sé que siempre tiene una solución para todo y si no hay, intenta buscarla. Es la única capaz de decirme todo lo que piensa y aun así no puedo enfadarme, porque se que tiene razón y es la única que me dice lo que nunca quiero escuchar. La miro y la quiero cuidar, quiero mantenerla a salvo por encima de todo. Es la única amiga que tuve en toda mi vida, con la que no me acosté, por eso la hace diferente. La única que no me mira con esa intención... Es la única que me hace reír de verdad..."

"Okay" - interrumpió Diggle – Eres el único que no lo ve...

"¿Que?

"Estas completamente enamorado de ella y es hora que lo aceptes"

"No quiero amarla, por la simple razón que no puedo estar ella"

"¿Por qué no?

"No quiero exponerla a mas peligro del que esta expuesta... quizás sea mejor que ella se haya ido"

"Oliver, tienes que dejar ese miedo que no te deja ver lo que pasa. No estas mas en la isla, estas en la vida real, en un mundo en el que si luchas por lo que quieres lo consigues... Eres el que lucha con cualquier hombre malo que aparece ¿Y no eres capaz de luchar por la mujer que amas?

"No es tan fácil... "

"Nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil... "

"Ella ya se fue y la perdí... me dí cuenta tarde de lo que sentía por ella y me odio por ello..."

"Nunca es tarde. Se fue, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a volver"

No volví a saber de ella en una semana y esta angustia me estaba matando. Mi cabeza no tenia lugar para otra cosa que no fuera ella y estos malditos sentimientos que siento. Tenía parar esta impotencia que sentía. La necesita. Ahora es cuando realmente me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la necesito. Marque su numero y la llamé.

"¿Oliver?" - respondió. Cerré los ojos y escuché su voz, no sabía cuanta falta me hacía escucharla, hasta que la escuche.

"Solo quería saber como estabas..."

"Estoy bien. ¿Todo esta bien ahí?"

"Si, todo esta bien"

"Bien...

"También quería pedirte perdón... perdón por ser tan idiota"

"Oliver... no quiero hablar de eso, así que voy a tener que colgarte, al menos que necesites otra cosa"

"Nada mas.."

"Bien.. adiós" - colgó.

Por una primera vez en mi vida, estaba dispuesto hacer una locura. Por primera vez en mi vida quise arriesgarme. Si no quería escucharme por teléfono, iba a tener que escucharme a la cara. Estaba dispuesto ir a recuperar a mi chica miércoles.


End file.
